


The Aftermath

by DrProcrastinator



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrProcrastinator/pseuds/DrProcrastinator
Summary: Set after bringing balance to the world - I mean, returning magic to the universe - on Brightmoon
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	The Aftermath

Adora looked out her window, shifting her head on her arm. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon, the skies a dark crimson colour, washing away to bright orange. It was peaceful.

It still felt strange - not having to wake up ready for battle at a moment's notice, not having the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"It really is over," she said aloud, with a small chuckle.

She looked over at Catra, the other woman curled up next to her, her head resting on Adora's stomach. Catra didn't respond, but her ear twitched.

Adora crept her other hand over, grinning to herself as she got closer and closer to Catra's head.

"Don't even think about it."

Adora pulled her hand back, snorting.

"I wasn't going to do anything."

Catra lifted her head, turning so she could look at Adora. "Really? You dork."

Melog purred from the floor.

Catra flicked her ear, face scrunching up in annoyance.

"I wish I can understand Melog," Adora said.

She shifted when Catra sat up, running her hand through her growing hair.

"Oh please," Catra scoffed. "It's better off this way."

"Because he reflects your true emotions?" Adora waggled her brows, grinning again. 

She sat up, tucking her knees to her chest as she turned her gaze back over to the sunrise, drinking in the new Etheria. The flora and fauna that now covered the once-barren ground. The warm sunlight refracted on the morning dew, making everything sparkle.

Arms wrapped around her, Catra nuzzling into her back.

Adora laughed softly.

"Someone's touchy today."

Catra hissed, albeit playfully. "Shut up."

Adora complied, sighing quietly as she just let the sun warm her up. She turned her head when Catra started purring. Her tail swayed in the air almost hynotically.

"Are you purring?"

"No."

Purr.

"You totally are."

Catra shoved her playfully, standing up as she crossed her arms. "Am not."

But the rumbling continued.

Adora turned to her, smiling. "Hey, I won't judge you for being happy."

"I can't help it," Catra turned her head, ears flicking with annoyance. The purring continued.

"Would a belly rub help?"

Catra glared at her girlfriend. "No, shut up."

Melog, however, jumped up onto the bed, shrinking down as he turned onto his back. Adora grinned at Catra.

"You sure?"

"Ugh. You are so annoying."

"But you love me," Adora said, in a sing-song voice.

Catra rolled her eyes, but blushed.

"Unfortunately."

Adora mock gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "Melog did you hear that?"

Melog purred, rubbing his head against the underside of her chin.

"Aw, I love you too, Melog."

"He actually said he wanted you to keep rubbing his belly," Catra said, still standing by the bed, arms folded.

But slowly, she sat down on the edge, then scooted closer.

Adora reached out and scratched behind her ear.

"What are you-"

The purring picked up again, louder now. Catra batted her hand away, but didn't protest when Adora reached back over.

"You're so lucky I love you."

"I know," Adora chuckled, pulling her hand back as Catra turned to look at her. "I love you too."

She leaned in, kissing her gently. She pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you have meditation with Perfuma today."

Catra groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go?"

"I did, it didn't go well, we just talk when we have tea sometimes," Adora shrugged.

"I'll show you how well it goes when she comes back with her vines wrapped around her-"

"Would it make you feel better if I joined in?"

Catra was silent, ears twitching. "...Yes. But don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope. I was planning to just, I don't know, stare at the sun until my eyes hurt, then raid the kitchen for food. Glimmer and Bow are on their 'victory lap', as Bow calls it anyway," Adora shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go get ready."

"Oh, meow."

Catra turned sharply. "Never say that again."

Adora snorted, raising her hands in defense.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not going to wear that."

Adora looked up, having just grabbed her jacket off the table. "What? I like this jacket."

"Isn't it like super old? I've seen you in that since you first got the sword," Catra folded her arms.

"Um, for the record, this isn't the same one. It's a new one that I got before Glimmer's coronation."

"What? It looks exactly the same."

"That's what Bow said too!"

"And he let you just pick it out?" Catra raised her brow.

Adora shrugged. "It didn't really matter?"

Catra rolled her eyes, rifling through the closet. She tossed Adora a jacket. Adora raised her eyebrow at the leather jacket, 

"Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways," Catra shrugged. 

Adora put it on, turning around as she spread her arms. "What do you think?"

"Much better than that ratty jacket of yours."

"I like that jacket!"

Catra snorted, grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

Adora waved at Melog, now curled up in the sunspot on the bed.

"Bye, Melog!"

They ducked down the halls, past the guards, and out into the garden. Perfuma was already seated on the grass, eyes closed. Scorpia and Frosta were behind her, in a similar pose. She cracked an eye open at the sound of footsteps, beaming.

"Catra, you made it!" she exclaimed.

"Almost didn't," Catra shrugged half-heartedly.

Perfuma laughed, shaking her head. "Adora are you...joining us?'

"Uh...yeah, if that's okay? I can take a spot far away if you're-"

"That's wonderful! Come, come, sit!"

"Hey, guys! Morning," she chirped.

Adora grinned. "Morning, Scorpia."

Catra sat down on the grass, folding her legs. Adora sat behind her, next to Frosta. Scorpia waved enthusiastically.

"Hey, Frosta, I didn't know you meditated with Perfuma," she chuckled.

"I guess the weight of having a kingdom to rule now with no excuse to punch people in the face is finally kicking in," Frosta sighed.

Catra snorted, laughing.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down!"

* * *

Long after the meditation session had ended, Adora had snuck away into the kitchen for some cakes. When she came back out to the garden where Catra had been, she found her sprawled out on the grass.

"Hey, Catra," Adora mused, barely suppressing the grin on her face. 

She sat next to Catra, the latter's head turned away from her. She set the plate on the grass.

"That's my thing," Catra mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I know."

Adora leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Where's the food?"

Adora picked up the plate, setting it by Catra, who promptly sat up and started shovelling cake into her mouth.

"What-Hey! We're supposed to share-!"

Adora grabbed a fistful of cake. Catra hissed at her.

At the end of it all, they were both cuddled up underneath the tree, nothing left on the plate but a smear of chocolate.

Catra had her head tucked into the crook of Adora's neck, halfway between awake and asleep. Adora wrapped her arms around her, chuckling softly when Catra purred in response. She closed her eyes, relishing in the peacefulness. The sound of the leaves rustling, the waterfall in the distance.

It was perfect.

It was a strange kind of perfect, Adora had to admit. She never liked doing nothing. It always made her feel useless.

But most days now, whenever those thoughts crept back in, she'd think back to what Mara had said to her. Whether it was the First One's tech responding to her emotions and fabricating memories or dreams she wanted, or if it was something else entirely, Mara's words struck true. It didn't make everything perfect again, but it made things a little bit easier to deal with. The fact that Mara's sacrifice hadn't been in vain - that ultimately, Adora got what Mara had hoped for her.

She doesn't spend most days wondering about what could have been as much as she did before. She doesn't spend a lot of time worrying about the future either. She'd just prefer to enjoy the now, and take each day as it comes.

It was a nice change of pace.

"Do you think Melog's wondering where we are?" Adora asked softly.

Catra let out a small noise of annoyance. "I thought we were sleeping."

Adora linked their hands. "Sorry. Brain's thinking."

Catra huffed, but squeezed her hand lightly, cuddling closer.

"You're very touchy today," Adora teased. "I'm not complaining though."

Catra hummed. "You better not be."

Eventually both of them drifted off into sleep, content with being in each other's embrace.

* * *


End file.
